


before you leave me today...

by clairina



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: I am very sorry, M/M, i was emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairina/pseuds/clairina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry leaves for his world tour. thats it. thats the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before you leave me today...

There are loads of things that manage to take Nick's breath away. Things like hearing a really good record for the first time or the last few minutes of Bake off or any physical exercise to be honest. But by far the worst one is seeing Harry choke. How ironic, he thinks, that seeing someone choke takes your breath away.   
But right now he is staring at a pale and way too young looking boy in front of him trying his best to stop his eyes from tearing up and that makes a fucking big lump form in his own throat and the desire to stop the misery happening before his eyes is overwhelming him. The urge to close the gap between them and wrap Harry up in his arms to stroke his back and tell him that he'll be fine is making his head spin. Which again, is very ironic... seeing that objectively judging he is the victim here. He is the one being left for nine months. He is the one that will end up watching horrible soapoperas at three in the morning because he can't sleep without a snoring teenager twined around his own body. Bloody hell, he is the one having to read all the stupid articles about Harry fucking some hot chic while he is feeling old and ridiculous and miserable on his own. If anything, he should be crying right now. Proper full on crying would be in order.

"I don't want to go."   
Great. Apparently hearing someone choke is even worse than just seeing it. He wasn't aware of that until now. But good to know. The thing is - he sucks at these things. He doesn't know how to say poetically beautiful sentences that people would quote if he was an actor in a cheesy movie. The gene for that just skipped him and they made up for it by giving him more of the funny ones. And normally he doesn't mind but he really wants to comfort Harry and he supposes that telling a joke won't help with that.   
"Yes, you do. You love being a popstar and you'll go and do that and then you come back and-" He's interrupted by Harry's driver blowing the horn to announce his arrival and although he's never met the guy he hates him.  "..everything will be fine."   
"How can you be sure about that? Nine months is-"  
"Nothing."  
"But there'll be like...you know...articles or something. I'll do things that will make you-"  
Again vigorous horn honking which Nick thinks is totally unacceptable and rude of Mr Driver. He might bring that up in one of their more easy going conversations.  
"Okay...listen. Very carefully, popstar. There is nothing you can do in this bloody world that will make me love you less. Got that?"   
He won't go as far as saying Harry's face lights up at his words but it definitely doesn't look as sad anymore. The movement of his lips might even be classified as a smile if you set your smile-judging-standards really low. Nick's willing to do that though. Because that means that the words he just said were good enough to comfort him in some way. It meant that he probably just got as close to saying one of those romantic lines as he will ever manage to again and he can't lie...it feels alright. It somehow even covers up the stinging pain in his chest as Harry picks up his bags from the floor.   
However - it doesn't numb the sensation of his actual heart being ripped out of his chest when Harry's body slumps into his for the last time and he's somewhat thankful for the fact that none of them says anything anymore because he's quite sure he can't handle that. The one lonely sob that Harry isn't able to suppress when Nick lets him go already gives him the rest and brings him much closer to an emotional breakdown than he'd like to admit. So he simply doesn't. He doesn't admit that he already feels like a piece of him is missing and just bravely watches Harry ducking his head as he gets into the car.


End file.
